Halo: Unexpected Union
by Commander Singer
Summary: On Installation 05, a squad of Marines is sent in to help Chief find and kill Regret. Hoping to split up Covenant force to take some pressure off Chief. The mission resulted in the team dead and the Sergeant captured. The Sergeant is a tool for her captor a Sangheili Major. This union has both Captor and Victim question what they want. Each other's death or company?
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

**This story is not complete and still in the works. I am posting the first chapter to see how you all like it. I will post the others soon. Also this story about my characters is so people know how my characters met before the RP scenario that has been made. If you want to join that, just msg me.**

 **Chapter 1: Ambush**

Battle of Delta Halo

 **Greta Singer**

I, Sergeant Greta Singer never thought that I of all people would be leading a squad to help kill a high Prophet of the Covenant. Landing far in some old ruins on the ring world, away from Chief to split up the Covenant forces on the ring. Taking our advance slow, we mostly run into small patrols of grunts and jackals. Having to occasionally deal with an Elite Minor. The further we advances, the more troops my squad has to deal with. Narrowly avoiding a wraith as it was called off to stop the Master Chief at a some Forerunner Bridge. Making this position to assault a lot easier to attack. Two jackal snipers, a couple of turrets, eight Grunts and two Elites. Splitting the squad up between the available cover. Mostly two per cover. With the squad of eight in position she looks back and forth to everyone.

"On my go, I want grenades on those turrets and our marksmen to take the snipers out first." I order as my left hand does a countdown.

On zero, two marines throw grenades at the shade turrets up on the high ground, one manages to land next to the turret and the other bounces off of the edge of the wall and lands at a Grunt's foot. Once both explode, killing the Grunt and the turret. Two Marines with Battle Rifles pop up and quickly fire at the snipers. Both drop dead and the Covenant immediately returns fire. The other Shade turret that is still up pins down two marines on my left. The two Elite up high command the Grunts to throw their grenades and keep the Humans pinned down. One Marine's helmet get stuck by a plasma grenade.

"Oh Shi-!" hearing the yell get cut off and the Marine explodes.

A second Marine gets knocked back from the blast and the shade turret turns to shoot the body making sure he is dead.

"Right side! Pull back so you can get an angle on that turret." I shout the orders and the last two on the right side do what they are ordered.

Pulling out a pistol to get accurate shots on the grunts. The three marines that are holding position with me are thinning the Grunts numbers as they reach down to two Grunts and the Two Elites. One of the Elites drop down to our level which was a mistake and his shields get cut down by Battle Rifles, Assault Rifles and Submachine guns. The one Minor Elite dies and the two marines that fell back manage to get an angle to shoot the Grunt's foot and knock him out of the turret so they can finish him off. The final Grunt runs away but is thrown down below by the last Elite and the Grunt gets torn by the bullets of the Marine's weapon.

We focus fire on the last Elite and he drops quickly. I wave to everyone to get back into formation.

"Stay alert people. There is usually a Red Elite when there are more than one Blue Elites." notifying them.

"Sergeant, how much further? I don't think we have enough ammo to keep going." a Corporal asks and states the problem that the group now has.

"Just a bit further Marine, we can call In Amber Clad when we find a good drop zone."

My group cautiously walks through the ruins and comes down to where the Ruins close in and they have to move single file. I take point and find that the hall leads into an opening and right in front of them is another hall way that looks the same. Everyone files into the open room and waits a moment before attempting to go down the other hall. Watching the motion tracker on the inside of my military police helmet visor. A helmet I wore since she joined the UNSC. Nothing on the tracker yet, it is just my squad on it.

Taking a breath, before we start moving down the hallway. It opens up to a viewing that looks like a natural formation that has bends and a small pod down in the bottom of the twisting cavern. To the us, it feels like some sort of maze even though we just need to walk on the inside on the paths of this circular cavern. At the bottom is a hole that leads out to more ruins and the big lake that has a couple structures on it. I go through the cavern and on the other side is surprised at how there are no Covenant around.

"Alright everyone, take a breather and I will call for a drop off." I tell everyone and they all place their bodies up against the ruins.

Walking to an edge of a platform that goes over the lake slightly and looks out into the distance and back down. I am is just out of range that my motion tracker does not pick up a cloaked Elite coming through the tunnel we just came through. All of a sudden, there is a faint sound that sounds like an energy sword.

The sound makes me turn around in shock and the Elite starts swinging the sword at the squad and kills them one by one. It is a Red Elite it is probably the one that commanded that group of Covies we killed. Lifting my Assault Rifle, taking aim at the Elite. Some of the Marines manage to shoot him but his shields deflect their shots and he turns toward the closet one shooting and slices them with his sword. When all my troops are either dead or out of the way, I take shots at the Elite. Instead, he does not charge at me and he finds cover instead and runs behind some ruins. I run to check my squad and keeps eyes on the ruins. Finding out they are all dead.

 **Rtoka'Kovum**

After following the Human squad to their resting point. That is when I made my move. Not much of a fight but that one Human. That one Human might be an issue. That Human has a masked face, probably to hide their identity. Waiting for my shields to recharge since that one had some time to get more hits off. The Human did get help from its comrades. One hand, I grab my plasma rifle, the other hand has my sword. Taking a step to peer around the corner to see where the Human is, but the Human uses its strange weapon to shoot at me and it seems to have done its job at keeping me in cover.

"It is just one. You killed the others. Why can't you do this?" I say to myself.

I try again going out the same side and shoot my plasma rifle where I saw it last. It is apparently effect as the Human retracts and gets behind a rock. The grunts I hear from the Human either sounds like it is having issues with its weapon or it is hurt.

Taking the opportunity, I charge to where the Human is. Jumping next to it, I can tell it was surprised and it tried to hit me with the weapon. Knocking it out of the hands and taking my sword for a swing. The human backs up but not enough as my sword cuts the Human in a diagonal motion from its left to right up the belly. the Slice makes it fall back to the ground and it's helmet falls off. Hearing the screams of pain, I knew I had to finish it. Getting on top, raising sword high, I look down in surprise and stab my sword in the ground next to the Humans body. It was a Human Female staring up at me with surprise, anger and another weapon in hand up against my chest. My plasma rifle is pointed at her face in return.

"Just end it... You.. have caused enough damage to me..COME ON!" she shouts at me and her hand is shaking.

Facing death and she is accepting it and defying it at the same time. I have been fighting for a long time, killing Humans since the start. But this one is different, none have looked me in the eye and without fear. Was she like the Demons? No, there is no bulky armor on her and her uniform is not like the all black Humans that drop from the sky. This gold skinned human, blonde hair, strange blue eyes. Never seen blue in Human's eyes before. Probably because I am to focused on killing them.

"You split jaws destroyed my home, my squad, friends and family. Why are you so reluctant? FINISH IT!" she shouts at me again and it makes me flinch.

"No." I respond and look her straight in the eye.

She shoots the weapon in hand but before she could take down my shield, I hit her in the head with the plasma rifle and seemed to have knocked her out. Standing up and I call for a phantom.

"This is Officer Rtoka'Kovum, I need a lift for me and a Human Prisoner."

I get no response for a moment but then they respond to my call and send a phantom to my location. Picking the body up by the collar of her uniform, I also pick up her helmet to see if I can get anything from it. I watch as the main Covenant fleet exits warp over the Halo ring with High Charity. Spotting the phantom as it comes to my position, I see one of our ships go to the center of the lake where the Prophet of Regret is. As the Phantom hovers near me, I throw the woman over my shoulder and get in the grav lift. Once inside, the other Sangheili look at me with disgust as I brought a Human on board.

On the way back to our ship one of the Sangheili says something. "Rtoka'Kovumee, when did you start taking prisoners? We are supposed to kill them. Or is this Human a trophy."

"Quiet Major Vire'Zusovee. This Human is different besides. We might need the Human to get some access on this ring. As proven with past Holy Relics." I give Vire a slight growl.

Vire stays quiet but gives me a stare.

I am not a big fan of Vire. We are both Majors, but he got his quicker than I and likes to rub it in. He is also younger and thinks he is unstoppable because he killed a bunch of Humans and Heretics. Hell, the Heretics were probably easier than the Humans.

The phantom lands Regret's carrier and all of us exit and I take the Human to our brig. My fellow Sangheili look at her with disgust and are surprised that I took the Human onto our ship.

The doors to the brig open and there is a guard at the console. Looking for an open cell. There is an open cell on the right side of the room and it is three cells down from the front door. I look at the guard and point to the cell.

"Open it so I can throw this filth in there." ordering the guard.

He grunts and presses the buttons on the console and I toss the human inside after the doors open. He then closes it and I walk out of the brig.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner

**Chap 2.**

 **Rtoka**

All of my fellow Sangheili just stare at me with a confused look on their faces as they see me carry this strange helmet around. Why I am still carrying it? I don't think our computer systems can get anything out of it even if there was a recording on it. I doubt it works like that. Human equipment is real primitive compared to ours. They only give the Demons shields. It is like these soldiers if theirs are cannon fodder. I should stop judging. These Humans have earned my respect because of how much they fight. Fighting even in the face of death is very courageous.

"Rtoka! Rtoka!" Vire shouts as he runs down the hall. He looks down at the helmet in confusion before he says something again. "Trophy?"

Shaking my head no "Was going to see if I could anything in this. Well, what is it that you need to tell me."

He takes a moment, his mandibles move as they were about say something, then he finally says it. "The Humans, they killed Regret."

"The Hierarch is dead? This is what he gets for leaving the ship." I say with anger.

"Easy brother, talking bad about the Prophets can lead to sever punishments." Vire responds.

"Vire, what do we do now?" asking with curiosity, "Has there been a new order or a plan in the works?"

"No, but don't be surprised if we start moving soon."

I nod at his response and turn to walk away. "I am going to see if our new prisoner is awake."

It does not take long for me to get to the brig as my fellow Sangheili don't bother me. Some are visibly shaken that a prophet has been killed. If Regret had not been rash about going to Earth, he would most likely still be alive. Yes, he had no idea that it was the Human home world but they are running out of planets and they will have more ships the closer to their home world.

Entering through the door to the brig. I am surprised at what I saw. Even if I should not care, it stunned me.

 **Greta**

I don't know how long it has been. These two blue Elites keep toying with my by shooting a plasma pistol around him and not hitting him. I took my chest plate off and held it close to my face, mainly to cover it so they don't hit my head or see the scared state I am in. Being in a Covenant ship's brig is very scary. It is also not very comfortable cowering in a corner when the room is sloped down. Feels like I am about to fall.

Then there is loud sound of an Elite snarl and the two Elites shooting at me stop. Lowering my plate below my eyes to see what is going. There is a red Elite walking up to them with an aggravated look in his eyes. I see some weird thing in his left hand... Wait that's my helmet! At least I know it is not lost forever, I would of been so upset if I lost it forever. They are speaking in their native language and the two blue ones walk away and the red one makes some hand movement and the door opens. I put the plate back up to hide my face and cower there for a few moments.

He puts his hand on the plate and lowers it. I stare at his long fingers as they wrap around it. Holding my helmet up in front of me. Putting the plate down, I slowly reach out from my helmet and stare at his face. The first thing that came into my mind while looking at him is; how do they eat?

Thinking that was rude but at least I did not say it. Should I say something to him? He just gave my helmet back to me. Is this the same Elite I fought.

"Ummm, thank...you." I say to him, he probably won't be able to understand me.

"You are welcome." he responds.

Surprised by the respond, I shift a little as for me it is a bit awkward for some reason.

"So, are you the one...I fought down there? I asked because you have my helmet." stupid question, of course he is. There were no others there.

The Elite chuckles "Yes of course. Your team killed my fellow Sangheili that I was evaluating for their first time in battle. Now I am sure you have lots of questions because I did not kill you."

I nod at him slowly and I focus at the center of his face where the nose would be on a human. Above the mouth, if you can call that a mouth.

He continues "Now I should be the one asking question, but seeing as we don't need to interrogate you because you are more use to us opening Forerunner relics than telling us of Human battle plans."

The sound of that just makes me freeze in place. "So I will be a tool and when you are done you will kill me?"

He nods for his answer.

"Can I at least have your name because you extended my life for however long?" is my second question, like he is even going to answer that.

His eyes widen and surprised at my question. His mandibles move and move like he is trying to speak.

"R..Rtoka'Kovumee is my name Human. You can just call me Rtoka. Don't get too attached."

I nod at him "Thank you." I put my helmet on then cross my arms over my knees and put my forehead on my arms.

I can tell he is still staring at me and is still in the cell for what seems like an eternity. The Elite does not move but eventually he gets up and exits the cell. The cell bars slam shut and I hear the door to the brig open and close. I look down at my chest plate, pick it up with my hand and fix it back onto my uniform.

 **Rtoka**

After grabbing some food from the ships mess hall and having a quick meal, I hear my name being shouted and some Elites and Brutes go by me.

"Rtoka!" it is Vire again, oh god what does he want. "Rtoka, get your gear, we are making an assault get to the Holy Icon. We are the first wave."

"May I bring the Human? She may be of use to us on actually getting the icon." I ask him.

"Have that filth help us on our Great Journey? The best she could do for us is be bait if there are any defenses." there is disgust in Vire's voice. "If you think the Human can help us, then so be it, bring her along."

 **Greta**

I hear the doors to the brig open and an Elite shouts something and the bars to the cell open. I look up to see Rtoka and he is holding some case in his hand and what looks like cuffs in his other hand.

"Put this on your back and put these around your wrists. You are coming with me Human." he orders me to, I can't disobey him. Well I can but that will be death if I disobey. Reluctantly, I put the container on my back and then put the Covenant cuffs on.

"I rather die than be a tool that threatens my kind." I tell him as sort of a bluff. I doubt it works.

"Then I will have to drag you everywhere. Your body is no use to us dead besides food for the Brutes." he responds.

My heart drops for a moment when he says that. Yea, if I do die, I don't want my body to be food for savages. Like that's going to stop anyone. So I give him a reluctant sigh and rise to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Sacred Icon

**Chap. 3**

 **Greta**

They have just loaded me up into their Phantom and discuss where they are going among themselves. Rtoka doesn't want to tell me, hell I can understand why. Rtoka made sure to stand next to me and put me in a corner of the ship to keep a close eye on me and so the others do not kill me. Hell it is a tight squeeze in here. I am trying my hardest not to jam into the side of Rtoka. On one side it is all Elites with six. The other side of the ship is all Brutes, they take up most of the space on the ship with ten.

One of the Brutes looks toward me and opens its mouth to speak. "Hey, you think we can put that Human in a feast when you are done with it?" he smiles and it seems like he is trying to scare me.

To be honest, I don't know who I hate more. Brutes or Elites. I fought Brutes back on Harvest when the war started. The place I was born, joined the Militia there then joined the UNSC once the Militia was pretty much destroyed. I look at Rtoka and I can see his left fist forming into a ball. I don't know if it's about the Brute's comment or they just hate the Brutes.

"You won't be able to hide behind that Sangheili shield of yours for long." the Brute continues.

 **Rtoka**

Clenching my fist real tight when the Brutes speak. I hate them so much for being incompetent. They are savages, have no honor and think they can accomplish more than us. Vire can tell I am angry and he nudges my right arm with his elbow and whispers.

"Rtoka, we won't get anywhere if you kill them, besides we won't be landing with them."

I look over to Vire and sigh. "Yea you are right. I think most of them will die before they can even get to the Icon."

Vire nods and looks down to the right where the rest of our brothers are and looks back. "I know you do best separated from the team, but the Commander wants everyone to stay close."

I give a reluctant nod and close my eyes to calm myself. Over the intercom of the phantom, I hear the Brute pilot mention that we are almost there. We are being placed on the outer wall of whatever we are landing at. Doesn't matter where we land if it can lead us to the Sacred Icon. The ride lasts for a few more units and I hear the pilot tell us to drop, and with a snarl as he says Human. I make sure the Human exits the ship before I do. To make sure the Brutes don't attack it.

As all of us left the phantom and landed, I look over to the Human and talk to it. "Stay close to me and you will be fine."

It sighs and nods, reluctant to follow. I would be to if the enemy cuffed my hands and forced me to follow in a warzone.

 **Greta**

These Forerunners like to make things complicated. All of these twists and turns, all of these drops that we need to go down. Rtoka told me that we are put on the outer wall. If the Covenant want this so called Sacred Icon, why couldn't they drop us closer? Hell, doesn't seem like they do since there are a shit ton of dead Brute, Jackal and Grunt bodies all over this place. Thank god these Brutes are dead.

If combat does come, I won't be able to do much to help them. I just hope I don't have to shoot my fellow Marines. We do reach a bridge and the leader tells us to stop. I look down to see a dead jackal with a convenient plasma pistol. To be honest, I can't tell how long we have been down here. Walking cautiously here seems to be slower than a patrol or going to an objective in the Marines.

We get called to move forward again and once we get half way across the bridge, the leader tells us to stop AGAIN. For some reason a floating robot goes by us.

"A Forerunner Construct, Sentinels, guardians left by the gods." Rtoka exclaims to me.

The Sentinel flies by all of us but then turns around again. It is like it is scanning us. The leader tells us to keep moving since it seems to want to fly back and forth. We all get up and start moving to find a way out of this place.

When we get off the bridge and find split up on both sides to find a way down or up, another Sentinel pops out of nowhere. This time, it attacks Rtoka. My instincts make me raise my plasma pistol, overcharge it and shoot it at the Sentinel. My mind is telling me no because I am helping the enemy, but that thing could of changed its target to me. Surprised that the overcharge worked as it make the Sentinel drop. Rtoka shoots it a bunch with his Carbine and it explodes. The sound of fighting makes the other group run towards us and they raise their weapons at me.

"Rtoka, are you hurt?" the Commander asks.

"No sir, the Human saved me from the Construct." he responds.

The Elites looks confused for a moment and I point to the wreckage with my plasma pistol and hands still cuffed at the wrist. I must say, the kick kinda hurt my wrist because I could not get a proper hold on it.

They look at the wreckage we made. While they are busy looking at it, Rtoka takes off my cuffs and hands me his Plasma Rifle. I look at him with a confused look and take the plasma rifle with my right hand while my left hand rubs my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I look to the voice and it was caused by the other red Elite.

"I have a feeling the Human would be more use to us without the cuffs on." Rtoka responds.

The others give a reluctant nod and sigh.

"Over here!" the leader shouts and we follow his voice.

He found another Forerunner panel that activates a barrier that rises into the ceiling. We jump down it and I take a few steps forward. What I see makes me stop in surprise.

 **Rtoka**

I see the Human stop, I get behind it to see what it is looking at, and it too makes me stop. A large Forerunner Construct. I look to our Ultra to see what he wants us to do. I just hope our minors survive if this will be a tough fight.

"Everyone, fan out and find cover, we don't know how dangerous this thing is. So don't bunch up. Human has to stay back." the Ultra tells us what to do.

The six of us fan out across this massive room. The construct looks at all of us like it keeps changing targets. It brings up some frontal shields, this is going to be tough. Two soldiers go on both the right and left side of it. I take the first shot to draw it towards me. The big Sentinel starts turning towards me but as soon as the other Elites start shooting, it move to face them.

This will take awhile since we don't seem to do much damage. The Human found a solution though, might not be the best one but the Human starts to shoot the Sentinel directly in the shield. Burst firing the plasma rifle I gave her. Does not take long for the shields on the Sentinel to fall.

"Focus fire!" our Ultra yells for us to all shoot while its shield is down.

We all focus fire on the Sentinel and it loses an arm. It returns fire with rockets and some weird red light that it shoots at us. The rockets are slow and the person they target has enough time to evade them. The shields go back up and the Human does the exact same thing again. Burst fire on the shields till they go down. This time, the side that falls first is the group that shoots until the other shield falls. This second hail is enough for the Sentinel to blow up and fall to the ground.

Our special operations Elite gets up and goes to the wreck to make sure it is dead. Our two minors are the next ones up and rush over, they seem very interested. The Ultra walks over to the three and then Vire and I get up and watch from afar. I look back to see the Human cautiously moving out into the open. I walk over to it and look down.

"Are you hurt? I ask and the Human looks up back at me.

The Human looks up and down checking itself. I should stop calling the Human an it when it is a she. She has a hand run through the slice in her shirt to take a look at the scar that will be left behind. "I am fine. Anyone else hurt?"

Surprised at her question, I give her a head of my head and turn around to meet with the group. The Human follows close behind. My Elite brothers have already activated some weird consoles that were on some small pop ups. The four then turned to a different color and a console in the center popped up.

The special operations Elite presses the console and the what we are standing on moves and is apparently a platform. A big door in front of us opens up and it shows a massive wall, a second wall. the platform also floats. Vire goes over to edge and tells us it is a big chasm under us.

 **Greta**

I sit next to the console as we travel. I look up to see some phantoms fly over and out in the distance, to my left, I see another platform starting to move. The Covies really want whatever is here. I am starting to like the red split jaw that is Rtoka. Even though his race burned my home world and many Human colonies. I can't stay made at him for some reason. He released my hands, gave me a weapon, checked to see if I was okay, gave me my helmet back, and extended my life. I just hope he has my back in this, because I am going to watch his since I know he can get me out of here alive.

Putting my life in the hands of a split jaw, never thought the day would come. Well, the platform stops and I get up. Looking around I point to where it looked like a giant window opened up in the center.

"There, it looks like we have to get in trough there, might have to climb a bit though." the Elites look at me and for once. It makes me feel scared the way all six of them turned and looked at me all at once.

The Ultra is about to say something then all of a sudden Sentinels come out from holes in the wall and start attacking us. They seem to hit the Elites first. All of us run and jump over some strange structure placements and then jump in the giant window way. When I go all the way through, a very powerful smell hits me right in the face. Smells like rotting corpses. I then turn to see all but one Elite has made it through, the last one who appears to be an overzealous minor is covering us. Right before he could jump in all the way, four sentinels all shoot their beams at him when his shields are down and pretty much burn him to death there are some holes in him that are burnt.

"Rest well brother." the purple Elite says to their fallen comrade.

I look up and look around at the feeling of someone is staring at me and it is Rtoka. He watching me like he is afraid of something.

"Is everything alright Rtoka?" I ask him and his head perks up.

"I am just worried about you Human, because after this, death is better than what we will face." He says in a stoic voice and all the Elites look at him like what the hell is he talking about. "Let's move, the more we sit, the closer the parasite approaches."

Parasite? I scratch my head and follow him anyway. Seems like he has some knowledge about what we are going to face. We find another drop down and to no surprise the smell is even worse. There is a small hallway and I walk through it, then in the door a figure drops in front of then everything goes black with a sharp pain.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Mark

**Chap. 4**

 **Rtoka**

"Grab the Human, take the explosive off her back and let's move. I am not leaving her here to be consumed by the Flood." I shout to them after we kill the combat form that hopefully, just knocked her out.

The other Minor takes the explosive off of her and Vire picks up the body. Our Ultra seems to lead the charge as we run through these infested halls. Slicing the Flood forms into pieces. The Special operations Elite and I focus on take out the small infection forms. The Flood comes from all directions and luckily for us, the numbers are small for now. I hope the Covenant does not send more troops here, or they too will be consumed.

Our Ultra just keeps clearing the way for us. We reach another one of those glass bridges we keep going over. The Ultra and Special Ops go first, I let Vire go ahead of me. The last Minor tries to catch up as he keeps getting shot from behind. He loses his shields and drops the bomb. Infection and combat forms close in on him. Making a decision I know I will regret but has to be done to save us and to save him from suffer. I throw a plasma grenade onto the bomb and start running to catch up with Vire and the others. I don't look but I hear the massive explosion and it has enough force to cause a shake in the structure. I hope I killed enough.

I look for the group as I run through the hall. Looking around long enough to spot them waiting for me at another drop down. The three wave for me as soon as I enter the hallway, the drop down opens and all of us jump down. The hatch closes right after I dive in.

The Special Ops Elite looks around and it is an open area, seems to be deep inside the wall. Like we are in the center. Only light is on the platform area we are on. Past that, the inside of this who wall is dimly light.

"We should be safe here for now." the Spec Ops Elite says. "Don't know how much time we have."

"We need to move now. We can't rest while that menace is close behind." the Ultra interjects with anger.

"Ultra!" I shout "We might need the rest if are to face the Flood again and again. Besides, we need to wake the Human first."

"Why did you bring it? That thing is a hindrance right now." the ultra pulls out his sword. "We should kill it and not waste our time."

"And risk not getting the Sacred Icon? What if the Human is needed for that? Then we have no Human. She has also helped us before, and she might do it again." the Ultra backs down at my words and turns off his sword.

"Alright Kovumee, if you are wrong. I will see that you are feed to these beasts. We lost two fine soldiers already." I get up as he speaks and go over to Vire.

Vire is kneeling down and has the Human laying up against a wall. I lightly take off her helmet to see if there is any damage inside. The outside looks fine. Besides the cute up shirt she has, there might be a small cut or two and some bruises. As I slowly slide the helmet off, the humans yellow hair is frizzled and some drops into her face. Her head seems fine and the back of the helmet is not damaged. Surprising she was able to take a hit like that. I look inside the helmet and take a sniff inside. I don't know why I am doing it but it smells a whole lot better than the stench of the Flood. I put the helmet up to her face to see if it does anything.

 **Greta**

I rub my head and open my eyes slowly. I wake to seeing the inside of my helmet and the two red Elites looking at me. I look around and see the Ultra and Spec Ops talking about something.

I groan then ask "What happened?"

"A combat form smacked you hard and you went flying into a wall next to you. You seem to be fine." I listen to Rtoka speak as I brush my hair out of my eyes.

"In the process, you lost a man because I was out? I look between them.

"Yes, yes we did. It is not your fault. None of us would have seen that coming. So don't feel guilty." Rtoka's words are surprisingly calm and sincere.

I notice the contain Rtoka had me carry was gone. I look around before asking. "So where is the thing I was carrying?"

"It was a bomb, the other Minor was carrying it and I threw a grenade on it before he got consumed so he did not have to suffer." Rtoka looks down.

I put a hand on his shoulder and look at him. I then get up and noticing most of my shirt is ripped. I ripe the rest of my left sleeve so it does not hang and I rip the bottom half of my shirt that covered my belly. The scar I got from Rtoka is very noticeable. At least I can say it is a war wound from an Elite and survived to tell the tale. Well that is if I survive this place first.

After tearing half my shirt off, I look to see Rtoka sniffing the inside of my helmet. I quickly snatch it, the sudden grab startles him and puts him in a ready stance. I put my helmet on and look up.

"Sorry, I just wanted it back on."

"It's no big deal, although you did have a very good smell." him saying that made me blush. An Elite making me blush? What is wrong with me?

I respond with a chuckles and tell him "Well at least it was something else other than what is around us."

"Indeed." the way Rtoka said Indeed sent a shiver up my spine.

Vire just looks between us and shakes his head. He walks over to the other two Elites and before Vire stops, some creature jumps out of nowhere with a Human shotgun and blasts the Spec Ops Elite in the back. He just lost his shields, which give the Ultra time to get his sword out and fly boost himself towards the creature. The thing falls into pieces and I just stand in place. It was ugly, tentacles coming out of it, it had a Human form. I could not tell if it was dead or alive. That was more scary than seeing my friends ripped down by the Covenant. A whole new experience that I don't know what to do.

"Human?" the Ultra asks.

"I can't go out there. That was a whole new thing." I turn and try to climb up whatever this black mechanism is. It probably does not open.

I get pulled down by two big hands and then thrown against the wall. I look to see Vire and the Spec Ops Elite holding my arms and legs in place so I do no struggle.

"Human, yes you can be scared, but you can't turn back now. You are also forced to come with us." Rtoka tell me and pulls out an energy sword.

Rtoka creeps closer and slowly hovers the sword in front of my belly. This time it is slightly above the first scar and slowly drags the tip of it across my skin. I try to keep myself from breathing so my body does not expand into the sword. Holding the pain in and what feels like eternity was only a short time. When he is done, I let out a scream in pain and then look down to see it a smaller cut, about half the length above the bigger one going parallel. It is centered above the longer one which is impressive. Why am I impressed when I was just cut by the Elite who I thought has my back.

Slowly raising to my feet, I sigh and put my hands on my upper thighs and leans over for a second to take everything in. I hop down to the level of the creature that was torn into pieces and pick up the shotgun and any extra ammo it had. then I look back to them.

"Well, since I am stuck here, with you guys, then let's go before we all die.

I walk away and shake my head. and my left hand holds my belly for a moment. The Elites quickly catch up. Well, I do not know if I like them or not now.

 **Rtoka**

I don't know if the Human is brave or is doing this out of fear. I hope she does not hate us. Even though, she has every right to hate us. I wonder if I should tell her that the lines on her stomach look like my family crest. My family crest has two lines and two four point stars. in the bottom left and top right corners. It might be weird to tell her that she does have part of it on her belly.

I walk right behind her most of the way and I look back to see Vire giving me a look of suspicion. I turn back around and place a hand on her should to get her to stop since we are ahead of the others.

"Look, I am sorry. Maybe we should have you rest." I tell her.

"How? We are surrounded and there is nowhere to rest." she tells me. "What are we going to do? Carry me?"

I think about what she said and look back to the group as the just stopped. Looking back down to her I start to speak.

"You know what, I will." I wrap my hand around her neck and throw her over my shoulder. We did endanger the Humans life and she has helped us. I think that cut was unjust, it was not honorable.

I turn to see the other three looking at me in surprise and disgust as I let the Human hang so easily. She still has a hold on her weapon, that is good.

All the rooms in this Forerunner structure are the fucking same. It really feels like we are going around in circles. It seems like they do not like to change up the setups of rooms. Hell It might all be the same because of the functionalities around here.


	5. Chapter 5: Then There were Three

**Chap. 5**

 **Greta**

Well being carried by Rtoka was nice while it lasted. He is now knocked out because he engaged hand to hand with one of the fucked up creatures. I planted my body right on top of Rtoka so he has a chance when he wakes up. The creatures will got for me first.

"Sir! We will be overcome if they keep this up. We can't stay here." Vire shouts.

"Then grab Rtoka and let's move! Leave the Human!" the Ultra orders.

Once I heard that, I wrapped an arm around Rtoka's arm and start shooting left handed. VERY awkward for me, but it has to be done. Vire runs over and grabs Rtoka's harness and starts dragging him. I get pulled along but my arm slowly loses its hold. Quickly adjusting so my right hand is grabbing onto the lower end of his harness.

The Ultra kicks me in the belly on purpose to make me lose my grip as my instincts make my hands go for my belly. I slowly get up onto my knees as I see them run away and I look back to see at least five big guys running in my direction. I use the shotgun to support myself and blast the lead combat for to hopefully slow them down and make them stagger. It barely works and I hobble away with my left hand close to belly. I can out the small guys to some extent but the big guys are fast. I turn and pump my shotgun and shoot as one jumps right in front of me and it turns into pieces. I do the same for another and start hobbling away again. The Elites are fast but apparently not fast enough as I see the Spec ops Elite get jumped by four of the big guys. I make a quick turn to blast another creature that looked very Human this time. The last one is a bit further back which I have time. I might have to kill the other four at the Spec Ops guy.

As I run pas the Elite, he is pinned against the wall and seems to be fighting the forms somehow. I kill the last one chasing me and then I turn my attention to help the Spec Ops Elite. With one blast, two of the creatures fall and I reload two shots to kill the last two. Reloading my shotgun as I go to check on him. His body slowly falls to the floor and he is still breathing surprisingly.

He looks up. "Kill me Human, end my suffering before I am consumed."

I nod and sigh. Pointing the barrel to his face "Rest well brother." I give him that final phrase since his other brothers aren't here. The blast kills him once I pull the trigger and his head drops.

Without hesitation, my legs take to where I saw the Elites turns and it is another drop down. There is a lot of creature pieces on the ground. I reach the console but look to my right and see Rtoka is laying there. His body looks fine and is still breathing.

"Rtoka, wake up big guy." I try to slap his face to get him up but that does nothing. Seeing that does not work, I take off my helmet and put it up into his face. Apparently that works as his head shakes and his eyes open. I get up and look down the hall and pump my shotgun.

"Human?! What happened?" he asks as I put on my helmet and kill another form.

"The Spec Ops Elite is dead! Your brothers left you here and tried to kill me! Now get up and get ready to go down into the big hole!" I shout at him and kill another creature as I press the console.

Rtoka gets up to his feet and he jumps into the drop. I follow behind and pump my shotgun realizing I used my last shell. I put it on my back and look at Rtoka. Breathing heavy and I put my hand on my belly. The Forerunner contraption killed one of those creatures as it closed.

"Where are the other two then?" Rtoka asks.

"I do not know. The Ultra kicked my belly to get me off of your body so Vire could move faster. They ditched you up there after they killed a bunch of those things. I am surprised I made, I am out of ammo now." I stand up straight and walk down the hall.

I look and turn left as that is the only way and then some force knocks me back and I lost all the air from my chest. Gasping and breathing heavy for air, I take off my helmet and plate quickly. My chest plate seemed to have absorbed something impact full and there is a dent in it.

 **Rtoka**

I run towards the Human and kneel down. She is not okay and I try to help her. Looking up to where the shot came from, it was Vire with his Carbine pointed at us. From here I could tell he felt some guilt for doing that.

"Rtoka...she saved you?" Vire asks hesitantly.

"Yes she did and you are lucky you did not kill her!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, instincts and he also told me to shoot anything that was not you if anything came down there." Vire exclaims. Not that I look around, I do not see the Ultra anywhere.

"Where is he?"

"He ran off ahead. What shocked me the most was some of the creatures actually ran away from him when he charged at them with his sword." Vire points off at the bend.

"Well assume he will be dead. I will carry the Human and you will have to cover us." I order Vire and he nods.

I pick up the Human carefully with arm behind her back and under legs. I also picked her helmet up and placed it on her belly. "Rest Human. Again."

I nod to Vire and he walks ahead as I catch up to him. "We need to get out of here. We pretty much lost two thirds of our team."

Vire nods. "Hopefully, we can call for a phantom to pick us up."

"And if we can't?"

"Just hope backup arrives. Never thought I would die to a parasite." Vire looks at me as he says that and I shake my head.

"The three of us will get out of here and we will tell the Prophets that they can send someone else." I growl at the thought of the Prophets just sending us here to die.

"Rtoka, I need to tell you, I think you figured it out by now. We were not the first group dropped in. I am sorry, needed to get that out of my system." I give Vire a glance. Once we dropped and saw all the dead brutes everywhere, of course we were not the first wave.

"Did you say that just to get me to come with you guys?"

He nods and I shake my head in disappointment.

"Listen, if I said it differently, you probably would have declined."

"Vire, it is the Sacred Icon, I would of said yes regardless. Who would not feel honored to go retrieve such a relic?" I argue with him.

Vire then points to the Human. "The filth and Heretic. Its kind does not believe in the Great Journey."

Vire's words were correct. I do not know why I am keeping this Human around when she is a Heretic and does not believe in our religion. Although, we have been killing them for no reason. Once we met, the Prophets declared the Humans Heretics and there was only one meeting I heard about and it went south. If I do throw the Human to the Flood or kill her right now, I have a feeling I will not feel right. Like I will never knew the answer to something.

The halls just twist and turn. Following another drop down and this one leads to a platform area that opens up into a big room that shows the snowy expanse of the ring. There is another drop down that I have no idea where it goes. Looking out to the platform, I spot our Ultra on the platform holding his right side and his sword is off. We head over to him and then I set the Human down against a pillar. The Ultra is standing in a pool of purple blood. His armor all is cracked and I can see cuts on his arms and lower body.

Vire and I are just behind the Ultra when he turns to us. "So it is just you two now?"

I move to the side and point to the Human. "Apparently she prevent my death when you two left me behind."

The Ultra looks down and sighs. "I am sorry. This is also the end for me, there were so many."

Vire and I nod and I put a hand on his shoulder. "We lost half the group. Do you think you can last on a little longer?"

He shakes his head no. "Lost too much blood. I think I am going sit against the wall and rest. Go ahead without me. If I do not catch up, you know what happened."

Vire walks away and I lag behind. The Human is awake and has her helmet back on. I reach a hand out to her and she slowly gets up without my help. After the couple of events that has happened to her, it is understandable that she is mad.

"Let's get moving." I tell her.

She nods and walks over to Vire and activating the console.


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Chat

**Chap. 6**

 **Greta**

This drop down seemed special for some reason. It was a long tunnel that made twists and turns. Same height drops as before. But the trip to the end was longer. We stopped at the bottom and I see an exit and it shows the outside area. Walking carefully to the exit, Rtoka and Vire just walk past me and seem to scan the area. Well since they are in front, they can take the hits for me. I stand between the two behind them and Rtoka says something that I don't understand. He points out to a big structure and I am surprised at the design and the looks. There is a big beam of light coming out of it. It is the only light around as the sky is dark and dreary.

I get a big gush of cold wind that comes into this exit. I just noticed the small amount of snowflakes coming from the sky. I wish my uniform was in one piece. I might freeze to death before I am consumed by the creatures here. I move ahead of the two and look for a weapon on the ground. As I look, I hear the two start moving and I look to see where they are going. It seems the Covies set up a makeshift camp down the hill. I keep looking and I find a SMG laying next to an arm. I don't see the rest of the body so I just pick it up and shake the arm off.

It does not take long before I shiver lightly from the cold. One of them splits and wanders off with his carbine. I think it was Rtoka, wait no Vire. Vire has the carbine rifle. Rtoka has the plasma rifle. I walk up behind Rtoka and move past him to see if this makeshift camp has anything useful. I give him a glance and sigh. I hate Sangheili, yes what Human doesn't. Seeing that Vire wants me dead, they might kill me when the mission is done. I might have them kill me or kill myself to hinder the mission. Killing myself is a stupid idea, but where the fuck am I supposed to go.

Rtoka takes a step and I hear his footstep behind me. My instant reaction is to raise my gun and point it at him. Rtoka raises his hands and stops. I do not know what stops me from pulling the trigger. Maybe because he can possibly get both of us out of here. Yet again, how do I know he won't kill me when we are done.

It is strange when we were in battle. He saved me without hesitation twice, and I saved him from being consumed. Was it cause of instincts? I have no god damn clue. He lowers his head and it feels like he is looking directly into my eyes.

"What is the matter Human? Has the Parasite made you jumpy?" he asks.

"No, how do I know you two won't kill me when this is over?" keeping my gun raised on him with an angered tone.

He shakes his head. "We we have protected either other from the Parasite. I think you are strong enough to deserve a better death. Not executed, but dying in battle."

"Is that supposed to make this better?"

"Well, kinda. May I ask you a question?" he raises his head.

"Yea. What do you want to know? Intel before I die?" I keep my finger off the trigger but shift my eyes to see if I can Vire out of the corner of them.

"What is your name and where are you from?"

My arms shaking from the cold actually stop. A feeling of surprise and over taken my body and I look straight into his split mouth. That was his really important question? I am really shocked. A Sangheili, my enemy, would want to know my personal information.

"I do not know if I can tell you that." I just blink and lower my weapon.

"I told you mine, it is not like I am asking for battle plans. Besides, I doubt your fellow Humans will come save you." he exclaims.

He is right, only my name and where I am from. Hell, where I am from doesn't matter anymore. Harvest is just a glass land now. My kind making a rescue attempt for another Human is unlikely unless they are a very important Officer.

"My name...its Greta. I am from Harvest, the first world your people glassed and invaded. I was one of the last people off the planet. One reason I hate your people. I fought so hard to defend my home. All that never mattered since the state we are in now." I see Rtoka has backed up slightly and his eyes widen and puts his hand over where a heart would be on us Humans. That is probably where the heart is.

 **Rtoka**

The Human said first planet that we invaded. She has been fighting against us for this long? How is she even alive? Our forces are relentless and kill anyone insight. Except for whoever failed to kill her. Especially me when I choked and didn't kill her. It is like my heart skipped a beat. I was at the planet she called Harvest. She did say her name was Greta, it is a strange a name. Humans do have some strange names for their people. They probably think the same about us though.

"Sooo...Greta," I say with a low rumble. "Either we can work together, or you shoot me, then Vire will kill you." I can see her body shake and it was not a natural shake from the cold. It could of been the way I said it. Not used to hearing her name come from a Sangheili.

"Regardless, I have no choice. I just want to leave this place. If you kill me, please not here." it seems as if she is begging for this place to not be her grave. This is something I will gladly accomplish. One more body helps the Parasite and no one is deserving of a death by the Parasite.

"What if I see to your safety after the mission to?" asking her and at this point she has holstered her weapon.

"If you think you can do that, then I am not stopping you. Of course I want to live, but if I know I am going to die, then I will take people with me."

This woman is determined to live and kill, or die. I have no idea. I will never understand Humans. If I was her, I would kill as much as I can without dying. Although, seeing the current state we are in, I would have to agree with her. Kill as much as possible and live. I spot Vire coming out of a tunnel. He does not seem worried or happy. I would take it as a good thing.

"Rtoka, I think we should start moving. There is another camp through the tunnel, I do not know if they will accept the Human." he points towards Greta and I look, almost worried. Why am I worried? She will be fine.

The sounds of a faint phantom are heard and all three of us look around trying to see it. I spot it and point as it comes from a direction away from the wall.

"There!" I shout at them, not realizing I did.

"Come on let's move, we need to regroup with our people." Vire commands us.

Without hesitation, I follow and my hand grabs the collar of Greta's shirt. Well what is left of it that is. I hear a yelp from as out of surprise from Greta as I pull her. I just follow Vire through the tunnel and keep running until we reach the camp.

We reach the camp as all the fellow Sangheili there start leaving in vehicles or getting in the phantom. There is one Sangheili and I put Greta behind a rock to hide her. We run up to him and try to stop him.

"Sir!, what is going on?" I ask.

The officer is in a silver or white armor, also has his two mandibles on his left side cut in half. He turns and is surprised to see the two of us.

"How did you two get here? Also the Arbiter is moving up ahead with most of the troops here." he answers.

Vire growls angrily and moves around in an angry manner. I sigh and look up at him

"We were dropped in at the outer wall. We lost two thirds of our team. It is just him, me and one other sir. If the Arbiter was here, then why was my team needed?"

"Where is the third one?" he asks looking around and also shrugs. "I have no idea why your team was sent here."

I hold back my anger and then point behind a rock. "Sir, the third one is my responsibility. Also our third is more helpful than you think."

I snap to Vire and he goes over to the rock. The commander looks at me with a sort of angered look.

"Is it a Human?" he asks.

"Yes sir, and she has saved my partner and I a few times." I look back and Vire is walking back to us with Greta. I turn to see the commander put his hand on his face.

"You three are coming in the phantom with me. Keep a leash on that Human, have it drop its weapon. You three will be going to High Charity now."

I walk up to Greta, take her gun from her and throw it across the way. Grabbing her shoulder, I lead her to the phantom and whisper, "We are leaving." to her.

She sighs and it almost sounds like a happy sigh. She nudges my leg, "Just keep the Brutes away from me, alright?"

I look down at her. "With pleasure."


End file.
